Home and Away
Part 1 Rose informs Mr. Hartford, & Dax about the data she's found on the Octavian Chalice, and the other relics related to it. The computer has all ready locked onto one of the relics. Rose, Will, Ronny & Mack go to retrieve it. Tyzonn is ordered to remain at the base with Dax, so that he can cool his temper. Flurious manages to find the first relic, Minerva's Staff, but when the Rangers show up, the battle is on for the staff. Back at the base, Dax has managed to lock onto the other two relics. Tyzonn is sent to retrieve the Sands of Scila. With the Root of Heisker close by, the Rangers split up, leaving Will & Rose to deal with the Chillers & Flurious. Kamdor & Miratrix find the Sands of Scila first, but the Mercury Ranger arrives to get it back. Kamdor manages to defeat the Mercury Ranger, but before he & Miratrix can leave, Mig swoops in a steals the Sands of Scila. After passing out from his battle with Kamdor, Tyzonn awakens to his girlfriend Vella & is surprised even more to be back in Mercuria. Tyzonn is extremely confused by all this, he trys to explain that Vella was the one injured and that he was just on Earth battleing Kamdor & Miratrix, and that he has to get back to help the other Rangers. But Vella tells him that he was the one in the cave in, and that he's never left Mercuria. After Moltor gained the Root of Heisker, the Red & Yellow Rangers show up to secure it. The Red Ranger goes to Battlized Mode to take down the army of Lava Lizards. The Black & Pink Rangers finish off the Chillers, but Flurious still manages to escape with the staff. Tyzonn explains his story of how he went to Earth & became a Power Ranger to Vella, but she assures him that he's only been passed out for three days. The Blue Ranger joins up with Red & Yellow to take on Moltor & the Lava Lizards. Flurious then shows up at the quarry, carrying the staff. But before Flurious or Moltor can gloat about their relics, Mig & Benglo speed and steal the Staff & Root. As the three Rangers and the other villains watch, the Fear Cats add the three relics into the chalice. They then pour the mixture out at the Rangers. The mixture forms the Fear Cat's monster Agrios, who beings destroying anything in sight. To fully control Agrios, the Fear Cats combine their Jet Craft with the monster. The Black & Pink Rangers rejoin the team, just in time to call for the Zords. The DriveMax Ultrazord is formed, but it can't match Agrios in battle. The Rangers try the Full Power Blast, and even it has no effect. Agrios takes down the Ultrazord, surprising not only the Rangers, but the other villains as well. The Rangers jump to the Battlefleet. The Battlefleet Megazord if formed, but it's still not strong enough to take on the monster. The Red Rangers summons the Sentinel Knight to help them in battle. . . but the beast only ends up blast and badly damaging him, forcing him back to sword mode. The Fear Cats finish off the Battlefleet Megazord, leaving it in pieces scattered across the landscape. Having taken care of the Rangers, the Fear Cats attack the other villains, showing them who's the boss. The Rangers managed to survive the attack, but their all Zords are badly damaged. Meanwhile, Tyzonn seems to finally believe that his days on Earth and life as a Ranger were all a dream. Part 2 Back at the Command Center, the Zords are now being repaired in the Zord bay. Rose is also working on repairing the Sentinel Sword. But everyone is still wondering where Tyzonn is. Tyzonn still can't seem to shake his "dreams" of being on Earth. When the Fear Cats begin attacking the city with Agrios, Mack morphs and takes the Flashpoint Megazord into battle, against Mr. Hartford's wishses. Tyzonn tries to convince Vella to let you go to Earth, to make sure all his dreams were just dreams. But Vella talks him out of it. The other villains watch as the Flashpoint continues to take a beating from Agrios. The Red Ranger prepares to overload the Flashpoint, in hopes of taking Agrios out, along with himself. But when the others show up with their Zords repaired, Mack returns the Flashpoint to normal, and they all take on the monster. Tyzonn explains to Vella that he hopes the Emergency Responder Squad hasn't replaced him yet. But Vella wants him to go into a line of work that's more profitable. Just as Ty begins to question Vella's change in attitude, his Mercury Morpher drops out of Vella coat, meaning his "dreams" or Earth and being a Ranger were no dreams. "Vella" then reveals herself to be Carzar. It seems that after the cave in, Crazar copied Vella's image, knowing it would come in handy some day. This means that Vella is still alive somewhere. Meanwhile, the others are fighting Agrios with the Flashpoing, DriveMax, and Dualdrive Megazords. But even as all three Megazords attack at once, the monster still comes back fighting. Tyzonn hits Crazar with a blast of his Mercurian Powers, causing her illusion reality to break, and revealing that they never left Earth. Ty morphs into the Mercury Ranger and begins his fight against Crazar. And with a finishing attack from the Drive Detector, the Mercury Ranger destroys Crazar for good. Meanwhile, the other Rangers still aren't doing so well against Agrios. But the Mercury Ranger soon joins in the fight with the Battlefleet. After firing everything they've got, Agrios is weakening, but still standing. The DriveMax jumps onto the Battlefleet. Finally, with the added power of the Sentinel Sword, Agrios is defeated with the Arsenal Ready attack. The Fear Cats managed to escape just in time with the Chalice. They plan to use it for it's other purpose. But the Fear Cats aren't going to get away that easily, the Rangers are ready to finish this once and for all. Mig takes on the Mercury Ranger, while Benglo fight the others. After a hard battle, the Mercury Ranger manages to destroy Mig. And Mack uses the power of the Red Sentinel Ranger to destroy Benglo. At the Ice Cave, Flurious is quite pleased about the Fear Cats' demise. Flurious offers Moltor one last chance to come and work for him, but the lava villain declines. Kamdor, while pleased as well, is still angry at the fact that they themselves haven't destroyed the Rangers yet. It's time for them to make their final move. At the mansion, Tyzonn explains that while the fight with the Fear Cats is over, he still has to find Vella. Once the mission of the Crown & Jewels is over, he's going to find her. In the meantime, it's time to start doing more research on the Octavian Chalice, to find out what other use it has. As the others leave, Andrew tries to talk to Mack. But Mack tells him that if he doesn't like how he's been acting, maybe he should upgrade to a newer model android.